Un golpe en la cabeza
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Kakashi les hace esperar más de lo habitual. Cansada de ello Sakura va hasta su apartamento, donde le encuentra un poco magullado.


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **:**

 **Un golpe en la cabeza**

 **:**

-Está tardando mucho –comenta una Sakura preocupada.

-Siempre llega tarde –responde Sai restándole importancia.

-Pero nunca tanto. Es demasiado.

-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, seguro que le ha salido algo –interviene Naruto rebuscando algo en su mochila.

-Sí. Se habrá cruzado con alguna viejecita –añade Sai sonriendo.

Sakura mira las puertas de entrada de Konoha. Ya hacía horas que tenían que haber salido de misión.

-Iréa buscarle. Esperad aquí.

En unos minutos se encuentra golpeando la puerta del apartamento de Kakashi.

-¿Sensei? –llama golpeando la puerta.

Nada. Ni un ruido.

-Que raro –se dice en un susurro.

-Dile al vago ese que no haga tanto ruido.

-¿Eh? –pregunta mirando a la señora que se había asomado a una puerta-. ¿Ruido?

-Sí. Es demasiado pronto para que se ponga a mover muebles. O lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo –se queja cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Sakura se encoge de hombros.

-Que mujer más rara.

Cuando había decidido irse, algo en su interior la hace ir hasta la ventana del salón y asomarse.

En un lado del salón puede ver una gran estantería tirada en el suelo.

Y bajo ella...a Kakashi.

-¡KAKASHI! –grita corriendo hacía la puerta y abriéndola de un golpe.

Rápidamente quita la estantería de encima de Kakashi y de un vistazo comprueba que no tiene nada grave.

-Despierte –le pide tomándolepor el chaleco y sacudiéndole.

Poco a poco abre los ojos.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué…?

-Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta llevándose una mano a la cabeza, donde un chichón empieza a aparecer.

-Dígamelo usted. Vine a buscarle y le encontré bajo la estantería.

Sakura le ayuda a incorporarse.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, supongo –responde intentando levantarse.

-Cuidado. No sabemos por cuanto tiempo ha estado inconsciente. Apóyese en mí –le indica Sakura pasando el brazo por su cintura.

-Gracias.

-Al sofá. Siéntese. Voy a chequearle.

-No es necesario. Estoy bien.

-Sí lo es. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lo recuerda? –pregunta ayudándole a sentarse en el sofá y dejando aparecer un brillo de chakra verde en las manos antes de ponerlas sobre el chichón, que ya está marcado en su cabeza.

-Mmm… -se lleva una mano al pelo en un gesto pensativo-. Sentí un mareo. De algún modo debí tirarme la estantería encima.

Sube la mirada para ver a Sakura que deja escapar una pequeña risa que corta inmediatamente llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Te ríes de mí? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Perdón –sonaba arrepentida-. Es raro.

-¿El qué?

-Pensar que una estantería le ha derrotado. Al gran Hatake Kakashi –dice quitándole el chaleco y colocando las manos en su pecho.

-Ya, bueno. Pues ha sucedido. Debo estar haciéndome viejo –responde apático.

-¿Cenó algo ayer? –le pregunta como cualquier madre le preguntaría a su hijo.

-Puede.

-¿Puede? –la ve levantarle una ceja.

-Puede que lo olvidará –confiesa serio.

-¡Kakashi! –le regaña como cualquier madre regañaría a su hijo.

-Llegué tarde de la misión, estaba cansado. Simplemente me fui a la cama.

Hace por levantarse, pero Sakura pone la mano sobre su hombro y le obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

Algo a lo que obedece bajo un gruñido de dolor.

-¿Le duele el hombro?

-Eso parece –dice apretando sus dedos contra el hombro en una especie de masaje mientras estira el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

-Déjeme ver –le pide cambiando la mano de Kakashi por la suya-. Estire el brazo así. -Estira su propio brazo en horizontal mostrándole cómo hacerlo y Kakashi obedece estirando el brazo.

-Aquí –dice ella tocando la musculatura de su hombro.

-Sí. Ese es mi hombro –bromea.

-No, idiota. Tiene un esguince de hombro. ¿No le duele?

-Un poco.

La ve negar con la cabeza.

-Está demasiado acostumbrado. Espere aquí. Avisaré a los chicos para que busquen un reemplazo –dice alejándose hacía la puerta.

En ese momento Kakashi se da cuenta de que la cerradura ha saltado, tendrá que cambiarla.

-No es necesario. Me encuentro bien. Sólo es un esguince. Seguro que puedes arreglarlo.

-Puedo, pero no quiero. No es sólo un esguince de hombro. Es un desmayo y una estantería sobre su cabeza. Hoy no va a ninguna parte.

Intenta levantarse para impedir que se vaya, pero de nuevo un pequeño mareo le hace sentarse.

-Ve. No es sólo un esguince.

Sakura desparece entornando una puerta que no cierra.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo y se recuesta en el sofá.

Sacude su cabeza intentando despejarse y cierra los ojos.

-Despierte –le susurra Sakura moviéndole suavemente el hombro sano.

-¿Hum?

-Debió quedarse dormido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta aún aturdido.

-Vengo a curarle.

-¿Curarme? ¿Y la misión?

-Ya se lo dije, fui a avisar a Naruto y Sai para que buscaran un reemplazo.

-Pensé que era para mí.

-Para los dos. Le conozco. Si le dejo sólo no ira al hospital.

-Estoy bien. No cené, eso es todo.

-Es posible. Pero prefiero vigilarle.

-Mi madre nunca se preocupó tanto –bromea él levantándose.

-¿A dónde va?

-A darme una ducha. ¿Puedo? ¿Quieres vigilarme también allí? –pregunta levantando una ceja.

-No. Puede ducharse –responde molesta-. Le prepararé algo de desayuno.

-No es necesario. Sé cocinar.

-No lo dudo. Pero aún así no lo practica.

Kakashi la mira sin decir nada, comoevaluando posibles respuestas. Pero sigue sin decir nada.

-Dúchese.

Entra al baño cerrando tras de sí.

Avanza hasta el lavabo, donde apoya las manos y mira al espejo.

-Bonito chichón, torpe –se insulta a si mismo.

Se quita la ropa y se mete bajo la ducha.

Deja que el agua fría caiga por sus hombros, estira el cuello a ambos lados dejándose oír un crujido y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza apoyándolos contra el frío azulejo, lo que provoca un pequeño calambre que llega hasta el hombro herido.

Echa la cabeza para atrás dejando que el agua le caiga por la cara y el pelo y deja escapar el aire bajo ella creando borbollones de agua.

Cuando termina de ducharse se aclara, cierra el grifo y se enrolla en una toalla de cintura para abajo.

Asoma la cabeza por el pasillo. Ve que no hay nadie y va hasta su habitación, donde coge una de sus camisetas sin mangas de Anbu y se la pone, cubriéndose con ella el rostro.

Se pone unos pantalones cortos y se calza unas chanclas.

Regresa al baño, donde deja la toalla de vuelta. Se pasa primero la toalla por el pelo y después las manos en un raro intento por peinárselo.

-El desayuno está listo –oye a Sakura desde la cocina.

Se mira de nuevo al espejo. Se toca el chichón y hace una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Voy –responde en un grito para dejarse oír.

Cuando llega a la cocina encuentra la mesa puesta con unos cuantos platos.

Huevos, bacón, arroz, tostadas, fruta, te, una jarra con zumo de naranja…

-¿Típico desayuno japonés? –pregunta irónico dejando de contar mentalmente la comida.

-Típico desayuno Haruno para cuando uno se encuentra flojo de fuerzas –responde ella haciendo caso omiso de su tono irónico-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mejor. Gracias –dice tomando asiento-. ¿Todo esto es para mí? ¿O has preparado para los dos?

-Yo ya he desayunado –responde sentándose a su lado.

Kakashi se levanta y saca unos cubiertos, un vaso y otro plato.

-Pues desayuna algo más. Estás muy delgada –comenta imitando su tono de madre preocupada mientras sirve dos vasos de zumo de naranja.

-No tengo hambre. Y no estoy tan delgada.

-Hum –es toda su respuesta mirándola de arriba a abajo mientras sirve un poco de bacón en cada plato.

-¿ _Hum_ qué? Y deje de mirarme así –pide sonrojada.

Kakashi deja un de los platos frente a ella y la mira en silencio.

-No pienso comer –sentencia ella.

Kakashi toma su tenedor, pincha algo de bacón y lo lleva hasta los labios de ella.

-Yo como, si tú comes –dice sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-No tengo claro si lo hace por no comer delante mía o por molestarme. Si es lo primero, tranquilo, me voy de la cocina y dejo que coma sin nadie que le vea.

Kakashi se ríe bajo la máscara. Sakura le mira entornando los ojos, se levanta, toma el vaso de zumo y sale de la cocina.

Se gira para verla desaparecer por la puerta.

-Desayune algo –la oye desde el salón.

Se baja la máscara y empieza a comer un poco de bacón con huevos.

Unos minutos después, ha terminado con casi todo lo que hay sobre la mesa. Devuelve la máscara a su sitio y recoge los platos.

Cuando vuelve al salón, Sakura ha recogido la mayoría de los libros caídos.

Se agacha a su lado y coge los pocos que quedan.

-No era necesario –leagradece a su forma.

-No tiene importancia –responde ella sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta él levantándose y colocando los libros en la estantería.

-¿De qué? –pregunta ella imitándole.

-No sé. Tú eres la doctora –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah. Ahora nada –responde dándose cuenta de a qué se refiere-. Veamos si se encuentra mejor después de desayunar o qué.

-¿Así de sencillo? ¿Nada de pruebas ni viajes al hospital?

-Con alguien normal lo haría. Pero le conozco. Sé que no se dejaría hacer pruebas sin quejarse durante horas.

Kakashi cierra los ojos en una sonrisa.

-Guay –dice tomandouno de los libros de la estantería y sentándose en el sofá.

-No. Eso si que no –exclama Sakura quitándole el libro de las manos y volviendo a dejarlo en la estantería-. Nada de lectura erótico-festiva.

-¿Crees que afectará a mi recuperación? –pregunta levantándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como un niño al que han quitado un caramelo.

-No. Pero afectará a la mía –responde como una madre que ha quitado un caramelo a un niño.

-¿Y quésugieres que haga? ¿Sentarme a esperar hasta que decidas que estoy mejor?

-Sería un gran plan para mí. Pero no. Túmbese boca abajo –le ordena señalando el sofá.

Él la mira levantando una ceja.

-Voy a curarle el hombro –dice dejando escapar un resoplido.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros y obedece.

Sakura se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus lumbares y puedenotar cómo setensabajo su peso.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí. No lo esperaba.

-¿El qué? –pregunta ella confusa.

-Nada. Tú peso. Supongo –responde casi en un susurro.

-Le dije que no estaba tan delgada –añade ella segura.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y deja que Sakura pase las manos por su hombro y omóplato con la calidez del chakra.

De vez en cuando nota como los pequeños dedos masajean sus músculos y estiran de ellos, haciendoqueescapealgún gruñido o gemido de dolor de su garganta.

De pronto nota como Sakura baja por su espina dorsal hundiendo los dedos a cada lado de la columna y se desliza de la parte baja de su espalda hasta quedar sentada sobre su culo, donde se apoya para clavar más los dedos en la zona de sus riñones.

Lo que supone la excusa perfecta para ponerse rígido por la calidez del cuerpo sobre él.

Cierra los ojos y se deja hacer.

Ella masajea toda su espalda desde el cuello hasta las lumbares.

-Tiene la espalda echa un cisco –dice ella pasando los dedos por sus vertebras.

Pero no responde. Es una sensación demasiado agradable para romperla hablando.

-¿Duerme bien por las noches? –pregunta levantándole la camiseta por encima de las dorsales.

Sube los brazos por encima de la cabeza indicándole que puede quitársela.

Sakura duda unos segundos y la arrastra fuera de él.

-Cuando duermo –responde contra el sofá.

Las manos de Sakura vuelven a hacer presión sobre su espalda.

-¿No duerme mucho? –pregunta con un cierto tono de preocupación.

-No. Supongo que no mucho- vuelve a responder contra el sofá.

-¿Cuánto es _no mucho_?

-¿Hablamos de días en que consigo dormir o de horas de sueño en esos días?

Sakura guarda silencio unos segundos intentando adivinar si habla en serio.

-Su voz suena rara –dice de pronto inclinándose un poco a un lado intentando asomarse al rostro oculto en el sofá.

-¿Hum? –es un intento de pregunta.

-Sin la máscara. Es diferente.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros sin decir nada, sabe que el sofá y su propio pelo le cubren completamente.

Sakura vuelve a guardar silencio concentrándose en su hombro herido.

Después de unos minutos nota como las manos de Sakura abandonan su espalda y el peso desaparece sobre su cuerpo.

-No se mueva –le indica alejándose del salón.

Le hace caso. No tiene la más mínima intención de moverse de ahí.

A los pocos minutos vuelve a notarla sobre él y una crema fría cae sobre su omóplato tensándose nuevamente.

-¿Qué es eso? –ahoga contra el sofá-. ¿Algún raro remedio casero que me va a provocar un sarpullido?

Sakura deja escapar una risa sencilla que, de algún modo, hace relajarse a Kakashi.

-No. No es un remedio casero –es toda la respuesta que le da antes de empezar a extenderlo por su espalda, especialmente contra su hombro.

Nota como una de las manos de Sakura se cuela por encima de su hombro extendiendo la crema por su clavícula.

-Gírese –le pide.

Kakashi duda un momento.

-Preferiría no hacerlo –responde sencillo.

-Tome –le indica mientras pone en su mano la camiseta-. Para que se cubra el rostro. No queremos que nadie le vea. ¿Verdad? –comenta con una suave risa.

-Ese no es el problema –comenta él con voz ronca contra el sofá.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –pregunta ella curiosa.

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-¿Puedes moverte un poco?

-¿Tanto peso que no puede girarse conmigo encima? Hace un rato dijo que estoy demasiado delgada, ¿y ahora que estoy gorda? Va a machacar mi ego –concluye bromeando.

Kakashi coge aire y se gira sin decir nada más.

Sakura se pone colorada en apenas un par de segundos.

-Eso es por verme el rostro o…

Con un rápido movimiento ella se mueve un poco hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas en vez de quedar sobre una gran erección.

Tras unos segundos en que el silencio lo ocupa todo ella se levanta y da un par de pasos quedando de espaldas a él.

Kakashi se incorpora en el sofá.

-Lo siento. Ha sido un poco grosero por mi parte hacer eso. No sé que…

-No se disculpe. Yo también he dicho un par de tonterías picándole.

Kakashi se lleva una mano a la nuca y se frota con fuerza.

-Supongo que mi cuerpo ha reaccionado instintivamente –añade levantándose.

-No. Está bien. Es normal.

Kakashi se acerca a ella, sin tocarla.

-Ya me encuentro bastante mejor. No es necesario que estés aquí. Puedes marcharte… si quieres.

-S… sí. Claro.

Kakashi la nota temblar, es poco, casi imperceptible, pero tiembla.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo intentando encontrar una línea de actuación, pero esto no es una misión.

-Lo siento. De verdad –dice tras ella.

Sakura se gira y le mira entornando los ojos. Pero no le mira a los ojos, le mira la mandíbula.

-Mmm –es todo lo que dice ella.

Kakashi no dice nada. Y se queda de piedra cuando ella levanta la mano hasta rozar su mandíbula.

-Definitivamente su voz suena distinta –dice mientras sus dedos recorren la mandíbula de un tenso Kakashi que está aguantando la respiración.

De pronto nota la mirada de Sakura fija en su pecho.

Baja la mirada para ver como ella coge un poco de crema que estaba sin extender sobre su clavícula y la reparte por el hombro provocando un escalofrío en Kakashi que retrocede un paso.

-No se preocupe por lo de antes. Es algo natural. Su cuerpo ha reaccionado instintivamente –repite las palabras que él dijo y sonríe terminando de extender la crema.

-Sí. Eso –dice él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo va el hombro?

Kakashi vuelve un poco en sí. Estira el brazo por encima de la cabeza comprobando que no le molesta.

-Bien. Gracias.

-Genial.

No aparta la vista de su cara. Quiere captar cada expresión de ella. Quiere saber cuánto ha podido afectar lo que ha hecho.

Ella sonríe de nuevo y entorna los ojos mirándole.

Y en realidad no parece haber cambiado nada para ella.

-No le imaginaba así.

-¿Cómo… -pregunta curioso- ¿Cómo me imaginabas?

Sakura se encoge de hombros.

-No sé. De mil formas. Hemos hablado de su posible rostro tantas veces… ya nos habíamos resignado a aceptar que era algo etéreo. Quizás esperaba un rostro semi-divino.

-Entonces te ha decepcionado –resuelve gracioso.

-Puede –dice ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizás. Un poco –añade indiferente.

-Es una pena –dice él acercándose a ella y revolviéndola el pelo.

Ve como Sakura se pone inmediatamente colorada. Hacía muchísimo que no le hacía eso en el pelo.

-Ya no soy una niña, no me haga eso.

-Lo sé. Créeme –dice sonriendo socarronamente.

Sakura vuelve a coger un color rosado en sus mejillas.

Y Kakashi sonríe.

-¿No piensa cubrirse?

-Toda una vida intentando que me descubra… ¿y ahora quieres que me tape?

-Me… me refería al torso –responde tímida.

-Ah. Si te incomoda –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no es eso –se apresura a decir-. Yo…

-Está bien, es natural. Soy un hombre, eres una mujer. Es normal. No te avergüences –añade bromeando.

-Es usted quien parecía incómodo antes.

-Sakura-chan, incómodo no era para nada la palabra –dice serio.

Ella se pone todavía más roja y él deja escapar una carcajada.

-Tranquila. Dejaré de torturarte. Sólo bromeaba –explica todavía riéndose.

Ella hace un mohín de cabreo.

-No es gracioso –sentencia cruzándose de brazos.

-Si es así, te pido perdón. Dejaré de intentar hacerme el gracioso. Te compensaré –ofrece seriamente.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta rápidamente.

Él sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya has visto mi rostro, me queda poco que mostrarte.

Sakura sube una mano y la pone en su pecho. Kakashi baja la mirada para ver cómo los dedos de Sakura se enredan en el vello de su pecho.

-Tengo una pregunta –dice ella.

No responde, se pone tenso y aguanta la respiración cuando ella deja que la mano paseé por su pecho.

-Cuando dice que su cuerpo a reaccionado instintivamente… ¿se refiere al roce de su cuerpo contra el de una mujer o al roce de su cuerpo contra el mío? –pregunta mirando su propia mano.

Kakashi traga saliva antes de responder.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Sakura? –pregunta con voz algo ronca.

-Diría que a lo mismo que está jugando usted.

Kakashi la mira por unos segundos con gesto serio.

Sakura levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-No. Tú estás jugando. Yo sólo hago el idiota.

Ella le mira sin entender.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –pregunta confusa.

Kakashi la toma de las muñecas y la acorrala contra la pared manteniendo las manos por encima de su cabeza. Hunde el rostro en el cuello de Sakura y aspira su olor.

Sakura deja escapar un grito.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunta con voz oscura.

-Te… Tengo veintiuno –responde nerviosa.

Kakashi vuelve a respirar sobre su cuello cerrando los ojos y haciéndola temblar.

-Quiere decir… que yo estoy loco por ti, estaba haciendo el tonto con fuego y me he quemado porque tú has decidido jugar conmigo. Quiere decir que, para mí, tu masaje ha sido una tortura y para ti un tratamiento médico. Que te haría el amor, pero tú sólo  
estarías follando conmigo.

Oye como Sakura deja escapar un gemido cuando le aprieta más las muñecas con una de sus manos mientras deja que la otra baje al cuello de ella.

-Quiere decir que me arrepentiré de esto –dice obligándola a mirarle para besarla buscando la humedad de su boca.

Sakura durante unos segundos no hace nada. Sólo se deja hacer.

La besa con fiereza dejando escapar un gemido ronco de su garganta.

Y Kakashi nota unos brazos que rodean su cuello y unas manos que suben por su nuca para enredarse en su pelo.

Y nota una lengua invadiendo su boca y de pronto unos dientes que muerden su labio.

-Ahh –se queja separándose de ella y pasando la lengua por el labio inferior para sentir un poco de sangre.

-Es un completo idiota –sentencia ella mirándole cabreada.

-Ya dije que me arrepentiría de esto –dice como si fuera una disculpa.

-¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Pensaba besarme y ya? ¿O iba a _follarme_? Ah, no, perdón, _hacerme el amor..._ –usa sus palabras con retintín.

-No lo sé –responde cabreado-. Sólo me he dejado llevar.

-Sí. Su cuerpo ha reaccionado instintivamente. Ya.

-Puedes marcharte –añade aún más cabreado.

-¿Está cabreado? ¿Y encima me está echando? –pregunta incrédula.

-No estoy cabreado –responde cabreado.

-Pues lo parece.

-Estoy cabreado conmigo. ¿Vale? –explica todavía con cabreo.

-Pues ya puede descabrearse idiota. Esa no es la forma de tratar a una persona de la que está enamorado.

-Yo no he dicho que esté enamorado –la corrige molesto.

-No claro. Diceque está loco por míy que me haría el amor, perono es estáenamorado.

La mira nuevamente muy serio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te diga que estoy enamorado? –pregunta casi gritando.

-No he pedido eso. Pero si quiere hacerlo, por míestá bien –ella se suma a los gritos.

-Pues bien. ¡Estoy enamorado!. ¿Contenta? Hatake Kakashi está loco por ti. Enhorabuena. Ahora puedes destrozarle como todo el mundo en su puta vida –grita cabreado.

Ella se queda de piedra.

-Eh, tranquilo –dice casi en un susurro estirando la mano para tocarle. Pero él se aparta-. Kakashi…

Retrocede unos pasos y se sienta en el sofá dejando caer hacia atrássu cabezay cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Ella le mira entornando los ojos.

-Oye… –comienza Sakura acercándose y agachándose frente a él- Kakashi, no… -piensa por un momento las palabras que va a utilizar-. No sé qué ha pasado, pero yo…

-Lo siento –dice él mirándola a los ojos-. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Ella le mira seria.

-No. Yo lo siento –le dice Sakura poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de él-. Pensé que era un poco... un juego.

-Lo siento –repite Kakashi que parece no haber escuchado-. No he dormido bien últimamente.

-Pensé que estaba claro que tú también me gustas.

-¿Qué? –pregunta como si fuera lo primero que escucha.

-Que me gustas.

La mira como si hubiera dicho una gran tontería.

-No –responde él negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué crees que me preocupo tanto?

-Por qué soy tu sensei –responde tontamente.

-Sí claro, y por eso te doy ese masaje en la espalda. Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Kakashi traga saliva.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunta inseguro.

-Pues que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, idiota.

Kakashi la mira en silencio unos segundos.

Luego mira a la estantería que había caído sobre él.

-Sólo hay dos opciones –dice afirmando con la cabeza-. O he muerto, o sigo inconsciente debajo de la estantería.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco antes de cogerle por el cuello y besarle.

Tras unos segundos Kakashi la toma de los hombros y la atrae hacía él obligándola a subirse a horcajadas sobre él, aprovechando para rodearla por la cintura en un íntimo abrazo.

-Está bien en cualquiera de los casos –dice contra los labios de Sakura.

:::::

::


End file.
